Ed and the dragon girl
by MSchweihofer
Summary: In the middle of the night, Ed almost gets raped but was saved by a strange man in an Indian style mask. Who are they and why did they save Ed in the first place? And is "he" really a man? I DO NOT OWN FMA OR OTHER CHARACTERS FROM FMA. THE DRAGON CHICK IS MY CHARACTER.
1. His savior

**Ed:Why do I get molested in this chapter?**

**MS: cause I said so!**

**Ed: Well you don't have to be so harsh about it!**

**MS: Just shut up while mystery person saves you!**

**Ed: You shut up!**

**MS: Pipsqueak!**

**Ed: Don't call me pipsqueak!**

**MS: Bring it on chibi boy! *smacks Ed with frying pan***

**Ed: *knocked out***

**MS: see? That's how you take out a chibi...alright, where's the rope?**

Chapter 1

"Can I go home now?" Asked Ed irritably.

"Yes you can go home fullmetal. It's getting dark and I need you to be ready for tomorrow." Said Colonel Mustang

"Yea whatever." Ed walked out of mustang's office and into the hallway. 'I wonder if Al's OK.' Thought Ed. Al was over at Briggs for training and wouldn't be back for a year.

* * *

Edward was walking down the dark streets of central. The only light was of the full moon, and the street lamps. Soon, he made his way to the short cut that took him to his apartment. It was an oddly long alley way. As Ed turned into the alley, he noticed a man fallowing him. Ed picked up his pace a bit till he was slammed into the wall. "Gah!" Ed gasped as his head hit the wall, his arms pinned above his head.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself boy. It's dangerous." Said the man. His breath smelled of alcohol.

"Get off of me!" Ed shouted.

"Aww why? We're just getting started." The man slipped his hand into Ed's shirt.

"Don't touch me-" Ed was cut off by the man as he smashed his lips onto Ed's, forcing his tongue down the teen's throat. He even tasted like alcohol. "Mmf!" Ed tried to get away but failed. The man put his other hand into Ed's pants, and started to massage his thigh. Ed gasped at the touch. He tried all he could to get away and was about to give up, till he heard a bone cracking snap. He watched as someone kicked the man in the jaw and sent him flying onto his back. The man managed to sit up.

"What the hell?!" He shouted. But before he could say anything else, Ed's "so-called" savior slit the man's throat open with a dagger. Ed couldn't move, to afraid of what was going to happen if he did. The person stood up and watched as the man bled.

"W-who are you?" Stammered Ed. The person spun around and looked directly at him, with the bloody dagger in hand. Ed couldn't see the person's face, but could make out what they where wearing. The person was wearing faded blue jeans with daggers, knives, and a gun for each leg strapped to them and army boots. They were also wearing an all black sweat shirt that was folded up to the elbow with a spiked bracelet on the right arm, and a watch on the left.

But what got to Ed was the person's light skin. It was a pale color, almost the same shade as Envy's. The difference was this person's skin was a bit darker. And what shocked Ed the most was the person's hair. It was long as the persons ankles and was a silver like color. It was stained at the tips from the mans blood.

The person just stood there and didn't reply.

"Who are you?" Ed repeated. The person just kept standing there and just kept staring at Ed. The person grunted and jumped up to the roofs of other buildings. The light of the full moon shone on the person. What Ed saw was horrifying. The person was wearing a scary Indian style mask that was covered in blood. The person looked back down at the shocked alchemist, and nodded a goodbye. He then took off into the night.

"Man am I going to have nightmares tonight." Muttered Ed.


	2. Their side of things

**Ed: Mmmf!(ducktape over mouth)**

**MS: Shut up! Your giving me a headache!**

**Me-love Inu: Dont you think you went over board with this?**

**MS: No. He had this coming to him...just be glad Envy isn't here! *shudder***

**Me-love Inu: you mean the palm tree?**

**MS: Yes, yes I do.**

**Ed: Mmmf mhf! (Translation) You guys are crazy!**

**Me-love Inu: just be thankfull your still alive so shut up!**

**Ed: *puppy eyes***

**MS: *smacks Ed* it's not gonna happen. *smack***

**Ed: *knocked out***

**MS: AGAIN?!**

**Me-love Inu: Nice one...where's Al?**

**MS: No clue. I think I sent him to Briggs.**

**Me-love Inu: I'm coming for you Al! *runs out the door***

**MS: O_O**

Chapter 2

Ed's POV

I unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in. I threw my jacket on the couch and got ready for bed. I was about to get into the bed, but then became paranoid. I transmuted a wood bat from the floor and then got into bed with it

Mystery person's POV

I was walking by when it happened. I watched as an older man started to molest a small (hehehe) blond boy. 'Eww!' I thought. I soon became horrified as the man slipped his hand into the boy's pants. I couldn't take it anymore. I put my tarnished mask on and charged at the molester, without thinking. I jumped and kicked the man square in the jaw. I had my satisfaction as I heard the mans jaw crack under my army boots. I watched as he landed on his back and sit up. I had slipped my dagger out of its sheath and held it at the ready.

"What the hell?!" He shouted. But I was too quick. I slit the mans throat open in one swift move and watched him bleed.

"W-who are you?" I heard. I whipped around realizing that it was the boy the now dead man was molesting. I watched as he took in my features. For some reason my inner dragon kept on yelling at me.

"**He's the one."**

'No no no!' I yelled at it. 'I can't like him. I'm an assassin. We can't be together even if we tried.'

"**I dont care. He's our mate." **

'Shut up!' i yelled.

He asked the question again.

"Who are you?" His voice sent shivers down my spine. I wished I could have responded but I couldn't. I didn't want my identity to be revealed. I grunted and jumped to the rooftops. The wrap on my back shifted. The light of the full moon covered me. I knew he saw my mask judging by the look of horror on his face. I still had blood on my Indian mask from yesterday. I nodded a goodbye and took off to the roof of central command.

**a word from Me-love Inu: it's true, I do love Al. HE WILL BE MINE!**


	3. A girl!

**MS: I'm going to take off the ducktape now**

**Ed:Mmmf (finally)**

**MS: One, two, three! *ripping sound***

**Ed: Owwww!**

**Envy: (just walked in) what was that?**

**MS: oh shoot! (lifts Ed over head and runs)**

**Me-love Inu: MS! I couldn't find...(Looks around and MS is no where to be found)...(looks at Envy...runs out of room) ENVY ATE MS!**

**Envy: what?**

**Me-love Inu: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU TRANVESTITE PALMTREE!**

**Envy: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**

**Me-love Inu: (runs past Al) RUN AWAY! ENVY'S ON A RAMPAGE!**

Chapter 3

Mystery person's POV  
As i wiped off the last of the blood from my dagger, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2:40 in the morning.

"**Go find our mate!" **my inner dragon called.

'How am I supposed to do that?'

"**His scent"**

'Of course.' I gave in to my inner dragon. I put my dagger away and jumped from roof to roof trying to find the boy's apartment building.

'There it is.' I thought. I still had my mask on forgetting it was still there. I jumped onto the roof of the apartment building, and just watched the lights of the city. I decided to find him, and find him now. I took off my mask and put it in my sweatshirt over my heart where I usually kept it. I jumped down to the streets, and walked into the building.  
My eyes soon adjusted to the light of the building.

When I walked in, some people who were still there kept staring at my scar.

"**What the hell are they staring at?!"**

'oh, maybe the huge scar across my fricking eye!'

"Can I help you?" Asked the guy at the counter. I walked over to the counter.  
"I'm looking for a kid about yey high," lifted my hand just above my head, "Has blond hair in a braid and gold eyes. He also wears a red ankle length jacket."  
"You mean Edward Elric? The young alchemist that's staying here?" The man asked. 'He's an alchemist?!' I shouted in my head.  
"Yea that's him."  
"He's probably asleep by now. What's your relation to him?" The man asked.  
"Well, you could say that I know him. I just saved his ass a few hours ago."  
"That was you?" The man asked looking shocked. "He came in here late and he looked like he had something bugging him."  
"Oh really?" I said quirking an eyebrow.  
"Yea, I asked him about it and he said someone saved him from being raped."  
"That was me." I said.  
"Well thank you very much. How can I repay you?" He asked  
"You could give me the key and number to his apartment." I said with a little pleading in my voice.  
"If your a friend of his then your a friend of mine. Here you go," he handed me the keys. "His room number is 201. That's up two flights of stairs to your right."  
"Thank you." I walked off toward the stairs when the man stopped me.  
"Oh, can you tell me your name?" He asked.  
"It's Shiloh sir."  
"That's a lovely name for a lovely young lady." He said. I think I blushed, but replied  
"Why thank you my good man. Oh and don't tell Ed I was here." I said. The man chuckled.  
"Yes ma'am." I bounded up the stairs with the keys in hand, looking for room 201. The wrap that guarded my back started to itch. I didn't like to wear it because it made me look flat as a board.

**Ed: WHY THE HECK WAS I SAVED BY A GIRL?!**

**MS: STOP SCREAMING!**

**Ed: sorry**

**MS: Thank you for shutting up**

**Envy: You guys are just mean.**

**MS: so what?**

**Me-love Inu: (hugs MS) YOUR ALIVE!**

**Al: well at least that's settled**

**Ed: Why is MS turning blue?**

**MS: choking...not breathing!**

**Envy: SHE'S CHOKING! LET HER GO DUMBASS!**

**Me-love Inu: Crap! (Drops MS)...DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DUMBASS?!**

**Envy: Maybe**

**Me: So...you care about MS? (MS just woke up)**

**Envy: NO!**

**Me: uh huh, right. (Evil grin)**

**MS: I feel sick**


	4. See you again

**Ed:(now untied) I still don't know why I had to be saved by a girl**

**MS: It makes things more exciting that way.**

**Ed: I still don't like it.**

**MS: You don't like anything**

**Me-love Inu: Ouch, need some ice for that burn?**

**Envy and Al: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me-love Inu: (Runs and tackles Al) Al! I found you!**

**Al: I've been here for like, an hour!**

**Me-love Inu: well I didn't see you!**

**MS: (walks over to Envy) you really do look like a palmtree.**

**Envy: Shut up.**

**MS: What? It's a compliment.**

Chapter 4

Shiloh's POV

My heart was beating as I slipped the key into the apartment door nob's lock and turned. Sweat rolled down the side of my face as I heard a click and slowly pushed the door open. I took in the scene of the living room and the other rooms.

Ed's shoes where at the door, and his jacket was thrown on the couch.

**"He's gotta nice place."**

'No kidding.'

I slipped off my army boots and put them next to his. I continued my journey around Ed's apartment and soon came to an opened door. I peeked around the corner to see what was in there, and my heart nearly stopped. There where two beds in the bedroom, and one of them was occupied. I slowly walked up to Ed's bed. His back was facing the window so he didn't see me walk into the room. The blanket was pulled up to waist making him look irresistible.

**"Oh, yum. I can't wait till he's all ours!" **my inner dragon said.

'Shut up!'

Ed looked so handsome with his braid out and his shirt off. The moonlight illuminated the bedroom and made Ed's hair and auto-mail sparkle. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed Ed on the cheek. He stirred in protest as I pulled away from him. His skin felt smooth against my lips and I wanted more.

**"I can feel that you want him. Go for it."**

'It's not time yet. I'll reveal myself to him soon, but not yet.'

**"I hate waiting."**

'I don't care.'

I tip-toed out of the room, careful not to wake him up. I put my army boots back on and went out the door. I turned and locked the door behind me.

I walked downstairs and looked at my watch. 3:50. Almost 4. 'How long was I here?' I asked myself.

"So how was your visit?" The man at the counter asked.

"Still sleeping like a baby." I replied.

"Thought so." The man replied.

"Hey, can I keep the keys?" I asked.

"Of course!" The man replied cheerfully.

"Thanks." I said. I opened the door and shut it behind me. I walked away from the apartment building and was happy as can be. I touched my lips and smiled.

'He'll be ours, one day.' I told my inner dragon.

**"Finally!" **my inner dragon cheered. I kept walking, twirling the keys around my finger and started to whistle. My wrap around my back started to itch again.

**Ed:YOU MADE SOMEONE BREAK INTO MY HOUSE?!**

**MS: She had keys so she really didn't really break in.**

**Envy: She's right.**

**Me-love Inu: I second that**

**Ed:Gaaahhhh! (Storms out of room)**

**Al: Brother, wait! (Runs after him)**

**Me-love Inu: Al, wait for me!(chases after him)**

**Envy: So what do you wanna do?**

**MS: O.O PERV! *Smack***


	5. Today's idea

**Ed: So what now?**

**MS: Dunno**

**Envy: Hey, MS?**

**MS: Yea, what?**

**Envy: o/o do you wanna go get some ice cream with me?**

**MS: Uh, sure**

**Ed: No! she's mine! (grabs MS's arm)**

**Envy: Who said!? (grabs MS's other arm)**

**Ed: Let, go!**

**Envy: You let go!**

**MS: Both of you let go!(lifts both boys above her head and rams them)*smack***

**Envy and Ed: *knocked out***

**Me-love Inu:What the hell happened in here?And why are Ed and Envy out cold?**

**MS: They were fighting over me...I think my arms are dislocated**

**Me-love Inu: Who knew Envy liked you?**

**MS: Shut up**

Chapter 5

Ed's POV

I woke up that morning with a weird feeling. My right cheek was tingling, like when someone kisses you. I just ignored it and got ready for another hell filled day of working for Mustang. But just as I came to the door to put my boots on, I saw mud prints coming in from the door, stopping next to my boots, then going back out the door. "Did someone break in?" I asked out loud.

* * *

"Good morning fullmetal." Said Mustang as I walked into his office. "Sleep well?"

"Yea, but I think someone broke into my house last night." I said.

"Really?!" He said, his voice full of alarm. "What happened?!"

"That's what I want to know." I said blankly.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Whoever broke in didn't steal anything, and left muddy boot prints next to mine." I said.

"Are the prints all over your house, or what?" Mustang asked.

"No no, the prints show the person's boots walking in and stopping next to my boots, then make a turn around and walk out."

"So the person walked in, then walked out?" Mustang asked,

"That or the person took off their boots when they came into my house."

"What kind of intruder does that?" He asked me.

"I don't know..." I trailed off thinking

After I finished my work I went to Mustang's office.

"I'm finished Colonel."

"Thank you fullmetal."

"What's with you? Your not gonna make fun of me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what you told me this morning."

"I know, it's strange that the person didn't steal anything, they also took their boots off, then must have put them back on and left."

"It just doesn't add up." Mustang replied. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Can I take the day off tomorrow?" I asked Mustang.

"And what for?"

"What if I stay up the whole night and see if the person comes again!" I said.

"That's a pretty good idea fullmetal. Alright, you can have off tomorrow."

"Thanks colonel!" I ran out the door toward my house to get ready for the intruder.


	6. Meeting Shiloh

**Me-Love Inu: MS and Envy sittin in a tree! k-I-s-s-I-n-g!**

**MS: Your never gonna let this go, are you.**

**Me-Love Inu- Nope!**

**MS: Just stop it! Envy is in so much shock, that he's digressing!**

**Envy :*sitting in corner* (gloomy)**

**Ed: I'm gonna puke...**

**MS: Why? Because Envy likes me, or because of the story?**

**Envy: ahhhuhhh...*faints***

**Al: Don't I have any say in this?**

**MS: NO!**

Chapter 6

Shiloh's POV

I heard Ed's plan from outside the window. 'So, he wants to see who I am, does he? Well then, maybe I can toy with him for a bit.'

**"Your becoming more possesive. I like it."**

'I'm starting to like it too.'

**"Now your talking! Hey! He's leaving! Fallow him!"** I looked down to see Ed leaving through the front doors.

'Right.'

It was dark out as I followed Ed home. It was pretty funny how he acted so paranoid. You would have thought he was going crazy. But I knew the reason he was acting this way. I saved him from being raped and all(ch. 1&2).

He didn't see me, but I was watching him from the living room window. He put blankets on the couch and made it into a weird looking bed and was going to sleep on the couch. I waited till midnight to break in. I slipped my mask on and I was dressed in what i wore when i saved Ed. I used a dagger to pick the lock on the window, and climbed in.

I then put the dagger back into it's sheath, on my thigh. I took my boots off and put them in the tree that I was hiding in. The wrap around my back shifted.

As I walked up to Ed, I knew he wasn't sleeping. His breathing was ragged, like when your just sitting and reading. I pushed a button on my mask that made me sound like a man. I walked around the couch and faced Ed.

**"What dummy. That just makes me want him more!"** My inner dragon said.

'Will you please shut up!'

"Your a terrible actor." I told him in my modified voice. His eyes snapped open. When he looked up at me, all color drained from his face. "Stop looking at me like I'm a murderer." I said coolly.

"Oh uh, sorry." He replied. He slowly sat up. Even in the darkness of the room, I could tell he was blushing. "So what are you doing in my house anyway?" He asked me.

"I find you..." I took me awhile to find the right word.

**"Interesting. Say interesting!"**

"Interesting."I said.

"I'm interesting huh?" He said sarcastically.

"I thought I would get a thank you from you but I guess I was wrong." I told him.

**"Oh, snap! Need some ice for that burn?"**

"Oh right, sorry. Thank you for helping me." He said. I tilted my head to the side.

"I just did what my instincts told me. And they told me to save you for some reason. And I trust my instincts." I told him. The wrap around my back started to itch again. I looked like I had no boobs and I sounded like a man. It was no wonder Ed thought i was a man. He was obviously nervous with me standing over him.

Ed stood up and went to turn on the lights. When he turned them on, I bet he was shocked to see me in the light. I had on my favorite faded blue jeans that where covered with daggers. I also had one gun on one leg, and another gun on the other leg. I had my black sweat shirt pulled up to my elbows, showing off other scars I had from other battles. I had my spiked bracelet on my right arm, and my black watch on my left.

Then of course there was my Indian mask. I had just cleaned it of the blood that tarnished it.

"You had blood on your mask." He said.

"It's called cleaning." I said sarcastically. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "No fair!" I complained. "Your taller than me!" I came up to Ed's forehead.

**"That is so not fair at all!"**

"Ha! Finally, I'm taller than someone!" He cheered. He left me standing next to the light switch and went into the kitchen. "How old are you anyway? And what's your name?" He called.

"I'm fourteen. And my name is Shiloh." I said as I walked over and sat on the couch.

"No way! I'm fifteen! And that's a pretty wired name for a boy." He replied.

'Only one year apart...A boy?!'

**"hahaha! Ouch!" **

'Shut up!'

"What's your name?" I asked him. And of course I knew his name, I just didn't want to explain how I knew to him. It would take too long.

"My name's Edward Elric, but people call me Ed." He said.

"So your the alchemist I've been hearing so much about." I just went with it.

"Yup. And did you really have to go that far?" He asked me.

"Go far as to what?" I asked. He walked in with two bananas.

"Ya know, to kill that guy." He sat down next to me and handed me the banana. I started to peel it.

"Oh that. Like I said, instincts." I said.

"Where you angry?" Ed asked.

**"We were pissed! Or at least I was."**

"You could say that." I paused, thinking of what to do. I couldn't lift my mask to let him see my face, or could I? "Hey, Ed?" I asked.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"That depends what kind of secret it is."

"I want you to keep my identity away from every one you know." I said.

"Even family? Like my little brother?"

"Yes even that." I said. I wanted to make sure he kept my secret. I looked at him and said, "And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

"*gulp* Got it."

"Good." I pushed the button on my mask to turn it off. "I want to make sure I can trust you." I said in my normal voice. The shock was written all over his face. I then lifted my mask to reveal my bright blue eyes and a scar that runs along my right eye. His face was just priceless.

**"Wanna bet he thinks your pretty?" **

'Your on!'

The funniest look was all over Ed's face. It's not every day you meet a female killer.

**MS: Great...I'm gonna go change into something else.**

**Ed: Why?**

**MS: I'm cold *walks off into bedroom***

**Ed: hehehehe...*fallows MS***

**Me-Love Inu: I wouldn't do that**

**Ed: Why?**

**Me-Love Inu: Go find out.**

**Ed: fine. I will...*walks in room***

**MS: GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!**

**Ed: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Clanging sound***

**MS: BITCH! GET PARVO!**

**Me-Love Inu: That's for dogs...(just walked in)**

**MS: I don't care!**

**Al: Brother! *Runs in room***

**MS: WHAT THE HELL!? *beats Al with frying pan***

**Al: *unconscious***

**Me-Love Inu: AL! *looks at MS* your such a bully!**


	7. First kiss

**Ed, Al, Envy: *unconscious***

**MS: Pervs. Don't they have any sense at all?**

**Me-Love Inu: You didn't need to hit them that hard.**

**MS: Whatever.**

**Me-Love Inu: Here *hands MS a bottle with purple liquid inside***

**MS: What is this stuff *taps bottle***

**Me-Love Inu: Well, you can put it in your mouth, and not get sick.**

**MS: hehe, That's what she said.**

**Me-Love Inu: What?**

**MS: Nothing!**

Chapter 7

Ed's POV

I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw a very attractive girl with bright blue eyes and a very nasty scar along her right eye. She was also the one who saved me from being raped, not mention how scary she seemed as well. Then I asked the dumbest question ever.

"So where the one who broke into my house the first time?" 'I am such an idiot!' I mentally screamed. She then started to laugh. It was music to my ears. She had the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. She then started to clutch her sides from laughing too hard.

"What kind of question is that?" Shiloh asked still laughing. She was laughing still when she fell off the couch and onto her butt. "Ouch." She muttered, then there was silence. I couldn't

help myself, I started to laugh. She started laughing too.

"Are-are you ok?" I asked in between laughs. I got off the couch and helped her up.

"Yeah, thanks." She said. "Don't you think you should go to bed?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I think I should. What time is it?" I asked her. Shiloh looked at her watch.

"Its 12:30 in the morning. I think you should go to bed." She said. I swear, there was a hint of concern in her voice.

"Could you give me a hand putting all the blankets away?" I asked her.

"Sure. And yes I was the one who broke into your house. I didn't really break in though." She said. I was confused.

"What do you mean you didn't break in?" I asked.

"I asked the guy at the front desk for some keys to your apartment." She stood up and put her hand in her pocket. She then pulled out a pair of keys.

"Give me those!" I shouted. I lunged at her trying to grab them.

"Not a chance!" She shouted back mockingly. I kept trying to get the keys but she was faster than me. But, then Shiloh slipped on the blankets causing her to fall. I waited till she fell and I could get the keys, but then she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down with her! I fell on top of her, with a "thud". I winced as I heard Shiloh gasp from the sudden loss of air. I took me awhile to realize what just happened. I was on top of her and my right knee was in between her legs.

That's not all of it. My left hand was on top of her right, and my right was on top of her left pinning her. And to top it off, we where kissing. Her lips fit mine like a puzzle. I opened my eyes to see her blue eyes wide open with shock. 'Oh dear god'. I thought. She tried to move her hands but I couldn't move. She smelled amazing, like the ocean. She then did the unthinkable. Her eyes slowly started to close as she managed to slip her hands out from under mine and slide them up my bare arms. She then locked her hands around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I closed my eyes and slipped my hands up into her soft hair. I licked her bottom lip asking for entry and she opened her mouth. She tasted like peppermint.

**Ed: *wakes up* My head hurts...**

**MS: *Shoves story into Ed's Face***

**Ed: Wah?**

**MS: Just read it!**

**'pause for reading'**

**Ed: *starts to blush***

**MS and Me-Love Inu: hehehehehe...**

**Ed: *starts to read faster***

**MS: I guess he made it to the ending**

**Ed: Ahh! I never did that!**

**MS: Judging by your expression, I guess you made it to the end of the story.**

**Me-Love Inu: hehe, I guess he got to many swats to he head!**

**MS: I guess so!**


	8. Goodnight

**'Al and Envy woke up'**

**Al: did you have to hit me?**

**MS: Yes I did**

**Envy: what's with Ed?**

**Ed: *sulking in corner***

**MS: He just read my story for the last chapter**

**Al: Can we read it?**

**MS: Go ahead**

**Ed: NO! DONT READ IT!**

**Me-Love Inu: 'Holding Ed back' Continue**

**Envy and Al: 'reading'**

**Envy: pft gah hahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Al: Nii-san! How could you!?**

**Ed: I never did that!**

**Envy: Clearly you did!**

Chapter 8

Shiloh's POV

I slipped on the blankets when I was running backwards from Ed when he was trying to get my keys to his apartment. When I fell, I grabbed his shirt on accident and pulled him down with me. I gasped from the sudden loss of air in my lungs. I tried to move my hands but they where being held down by Ed's. His knee was in between my legs, and I could feel his heart beating very fast. I then realized that we where kissing. My eyes where wide open in shock, but also noticed that his lips fit mine like a puzzle.

**"FINALLY!" **my inner dragon screamed.

His eyes slowly began to open. They snapped open when he realized what just happened. We didn't move, because we couldn't. I couldn't move an inch.

'Why can't I move?!' I screamed at my inner dragon.

**"I'm gonna control you for a bit, kay?"**

'What?! Why?!'

**"You'll thank me later!"**

Ed smelled like his apartment and auto mail. My wide eyes started to close slowly as my inner dragon slipped my hands out from under his and slid them up his arms. She then locked them around his neck. Ed closed his eyes and slipped his hands up into my hair. He caressed my head carefully. His arms fit right along my neck and shoulder, sort of pinning my in a way. He licked my bottom lip asking for entry and she granted him. Out of my own will, i let out a what sounded like a purr from deep in my throat. i have never made that sound before.

He even tasted amazing! He tasted like vanilla for some reason. Our tongues danced in a perfect motion like we where made for each other. We pulled away and gasped for air.

"What are we doing?" Ed asked me, still breathing heavily.

"I don't know." I replied with a sleepy smile. He helped me stand up and we walked over to the couch. I helped him put away all of the blankets and make his bed. We sat on his bed facing the window, holding hands. His auto mail was cold against my left hand. I let my head fall onto his shoulder. "Come on Ed. It's time to go to sleep." I told him. He didn't protest as I helped him get under the covers of the bed. I then laid on top of the blankets, next to him.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked me.

"Only if you want me to." I whispered.

'Thanks.' I told my inner dragon.

**"Your welcome. By the way, i stopped controling you after i locked your hands around his neck."**

'What?! Why didnt you tell me?!'

**"I just wanted you to want him without my help. I could tell that you loved him from the beginning anyway."**

'Thank you...I think i should give you a name.'

**"Like what?"**

'How about Halo?'

**"I like it. Halo it is!"**

'Okay, g'night Halo.'

**"Night."**

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Ed: I hate you**

**MS: I know**

**'knocking sound'**

**Me-Love Inu: I'll get it!**

**Envy: Who's here!?**

**Me-Love Inu: Give me a minute...OH MY GOD!**

**MS: WHAT!? *Runs over to door* What is it?**

**Me-Love Inu: *Points in doorway***

**MS: what? *looks in door way* oh, you made it**

**Person: yea, but the traffic was nuts.**

**MS: I bet.**

**Me-Love Inu: WHO THE HECK IS THAT!?**

**MS: Me-Love Inu, this is the character in my story. Shiloh, this is Me-Love Inu.**

**Me-Love Inu: ...**

**Shiloh: did I do something?**

**Me-Love Inu: ED! YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HERE!**

**Ed: WHAT!?**

**Shiloh: Is she talking about your fanfiction?**

**MS: Yup**


	9. I'll go with you

**Envy: ooooo! looks like lover boys girlfriend is here!**

**Ed: Shut up!**

**Al: So we get to meet this Shiloh person?**

**'Girls walk into room'**

**Envy and Al: *jaw drops***

**Ed: *blush* uh h-h-hi**

**Shiloh: Hi to you too**

**Envy: You never told me your girlfriend was this hot!**

**Ed: She's not my girlfriend!**

**Shiloh: *gets teary eyed* I'm *snif* I'm not?**

**Envy: OH, ED! HOW COULD YOU!**

**Al: I get it when your mad, but why did you make her cry?**

**MS: She's our gest! How dare you say that?**

**Everyone but Ed: YEAH!**

**Ed: *Cowers in corner***

Chapter 9

Ed's POV

When I woke up I felt a presence next to me. I slowly turned to see Shiloh's sleeping face next to me. I looked back up at the ceiling and watched the fan spin.  
"So it wasn't a dream." I thought out loud.  
"What wasn't a dream?" Someone asked. I jumped at the sudden sound.  
"Oh sorry Shiloh. Did I wake you up?"  
"You had a nightmare last night." She told me. I remembered what was in my nightmare, but didn't want to scare her.  
"I'm sorry." I told her. She tapped my head.  
"Stop apologizing." She said. She sounded like she was annoyed. She put her arm over my chest and pulled me closer to her. I couldn't help but blush. She smiled and made what seemed to be a rumble from deep in her throat. I've never heard a girl do that before.

Then the phone started to ring. "I'll get it!" She shouted. She jumped off my bed and ran into the living room. I followed after her.  
"Hai." I heard her say into the phone. "Ed!" Shiloh called. "Someone named Mustang is on the phone!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." I took the phone from her. "Hai." I said.  
"You never told me you had a girl staying with you fullmetal." Roy said mockingly.  
"Oh shut up!" I shouted into the phone.

Shiloh POV  
I watched as Ed shouted at this Mustang guy to shut up. I stifled a laugh as he blushed.

**"He's so freaking adorable!" **Halo squealed.

'I know right?!'

Ed's POV  
"Back to business." Roy said.  
"Yeah what?" I asked.  
"I need you to check the ruins of the 5th laboratory for me."  
"And why is that? You said I could have the day off."  
"There were some witnesses saying that strange people keep going there through the back. I expect you to be here soon fullmetal."  
"Yea whatever. Can I bring someone with me?"  
"Why should I let you?" Roy asked.  
"She is very skilled with daggers."  
"She? You mean the girl that was just on the phone?"  
"Yea."  
"Fine, but I take no responsibility if she is injured."  
"All right then. Ya hear that Shiloh? Your coming with me." I told her.  
"Fine. But only if I get the first shot." She said with a smirk on her face.  
"You heard her Roy." I said.  
"So her names Shiloh, is that it?" Roy said mockingly.  
"Shut up!" I shouted. I slammed the phone onto the receiver.  
"So I get to see the fullmetal alchemist in battle." Shiloh said. I gave her a smile.  
"Get your daggers and stuff. We're heading to Central."  
"Oh goody!" She said sarcastically. I laughed so hard I cried.

**Shiloh: *holding hammer* Ed-ward-el-ric...*DOOM***

**Ed: Uh, yes?**

**Shiloh: DIE! *Beats Ed with hammer***

**Ed: *Knocked out***

**Envy: Serves him right**

**Al: Yea, I would expect that to be her reaction.**

**MS: HEY! GO EASY ON THE TWERP! IM NOT CLEANING UP THE BLOOD!**

**Me-Love Inu: Gross**

**Shiloh: *stops* right.**

**MS: Nothing more lethal then a scorned woman.**

**Me-Love Inu: ha! No kidding!**


	10. To central we go

**MS: Who wants punch?**

**Everyone except Ed: WE DO!**

**MS: On it!**

**Envy: What's your relationship with MS?**

**Shiloh: Well, she told me I was the girl version of her imaginary friend, Vinny.**

**Al: weird**

**Envy: That is odd**

**Shiloh: Hey! It was because of her that I exist, so hush up!**

**MS: I got the punch.**

**Al: Don't you think we should save some for brother?**

**Me-Love Inu: NAH! What that jerk should have is a boot to the head!**

**Envy: Agreed!**

**Shiloh: I'll give him one when he wakes up.**

**MS: NICE!**

Chapter 10

Shiloh's POV

I was shocked when I walked into Central. The place had doors in every hallway. If I wasn't with Ed, I'd probably get lost.

**"This place is huge!' **Halo said.

'Yea.'

"So this is Roy's office." I said.  
"Yeah, but it seems he's not here." Ed was right. Nobody was in the room. "Why don't you take a seat on the couch."  
"Why thank you." I said. I sat down across from him.

I didn't know how long it took for Mustang to get there. I was sitting on the couch up-side down. My knees where bent over the back of the couch with my head hanging off the edge.

**"What's taking the bastard so long?" **Halo asked.

"What's taking the bastard so long?" I asked Ed. Yes I know I copied Halo.  
"Don't know." He said. I pulled out my mask and a dagger and started to carve new lines in the mask. I always added new things to it whenever I got board. I stretched the mask above me and looked at it. I turned it to the left, then to the right, then back straight.

"You think I should add red hair?" I asked Ed. He was about to reply when a tall man with black hair and eyes burst into the room, with a blond woman on his heels. I put the mask back into my sweatshirt and the dagger back into its sheath on my left shin. I then sat up, with my legs crossed and my arms on the back of the couch.  
"Sorry I'm late. I was held up with paper work." He said. He had a strangely deep voice.  
"So this is the great Colonel Mustang?" I asked sarcastically. "I would've thought that colonels weren't supposed to be late but I guess I was wrong." I said. Ed was trying to stifle a laugh, while Mustang looked like someone splashed water on him. Mustang shook his head.

"Anyway, I called you here to-" I cut him off.  
"Go see the 5th laboratory, right?"  
"Yes, how did you know?" He asked me. I looked at Ed.  
"Is he always this dumb?" I asked him. Ed burst out laughing.  
"Listen you, you shouldn't talk to your higher ranking officer that way." Mustang said, glaring at me.  
"I'm not part of the military." I said blankly and crossed my arms. Mustang fell out of his chair.  
"If you don't cut that out I kick you out of here!"

**"He threatened us. He actually threatened us." **Halo said.

I slowly turned my head toward him with a blank expression, then I turned it into a glare that could make hell freeze over. He started to sweat drop.  
"What was that?" I asked. My voice sounded like steel.  
"Sorry." Mustang said looking down at his desk. I closed my eyes and turned my head away.

"Thought so." I said.

"I want you two to check the laboratory out for us." Said Mustang  
"Well?" Ed asked me. I opened my eyes.  
"Fine by me." We stood up.  
"Before you leave, Ed?" Mustang said.  
"Yeah, what is it."  
"I want you to tell me where you met this girl." Mustang said. I looked over at Ed. He was sweat dropping with a huge blush on his face.  
"I helped him carry in his groceries." I said.  
"Oh really." Mustang said.  
"Yes I did. You got a problem with it?" I asked.  
"No, just why when I called it was you who picked up the phone?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"It was late so he let me stay the night." I said.  
"Do you remember what time it was?" He asked me.  
"No, all I know is that it was dark out."  
"So what exactly happened that night?" He asked. I looked over at Ed who's face looked like a tomato.  
"Just what I said. I helped him carry in his groceries and put them away. It got dark as we where talking so he let me stay the night. I slept in the bed next to his." I said.  
"What did you talk about?" Mustang asked.  
"It's none of your business, now is it? Colonel Mustang." I glared at him and crossed my arms.  
"No, guess not." He said. "I want you to check it out tonight at 9:00 sharp." He said.  
"Can we go now?" Ed asked irritably.  
"Yes you can, but I wish for Shiloh to stay here." He said. He nodded at the blond lady. "Riza." He said.  
"Right." Riza started to push Ed out the door.  
"Wah, wait a minute!" Ed called, but was already out the door when it shut.

**"What is with this guy? He's so touchy."**

'Dunno.'

"So, what do you want?" I asked. Mustang stood from his chair and rounded his desk. He walked straight up to me. I had to look up too see his face. He cupped my chin and leaned down. His lips almost touched mine, but I backed up. In one swift move I slapped him. He was bent over on his knees holding his face when I said this.

**"What nerv!" **Halo shrieked.

"If you ever try that again," I gave him my glare. "I'll kill you." I said in my dark tone.  
"What, are your lips reserved for someone?" He asked.  
"Actually yes they are." I said.  
"Edward?" He guessed. I turned and faced the door.  
"Nope." I lied. I opened the door and walked out. My head was down, and I didn't look up.  
"What did he do?" Ed asked me.  
"What he did earned him a slap across the face."  
"What did he do to you?" Ed asked me with concern.  
"He tried to kiss me." I said.  
"Why that-." Ed was cutoff from a shout from his office.

"What the hell did she do to me?" Colonel shouted. Soon followed by moans of pain. Riza ran into the office. The shout hurt my ears, causing my wrap to itch.  
"What did you do?" Ed asked.  
"I just gave him a good bone snapper slap."  
"Your terrible." He said.  
"I'm just the devil." I said sarcastically. He looked at me like I was insane. "What? I am part dragon after all." I said in triumph.  
"Your part what?!" Ed shouted.  
"Come on!" I ignored his question and grabbed his hand. I opened a window and jumped through it.  
"What are you doing?!" Ed shouted.  
"Taking a short cut!" I shouted back. When we got close to the ground, I lifted Ed up and carried him bridal style. I jumped from the ground, and back up to the building roof, and ran. I stopped running when we got to the apartment roof. I looked down at Ed who had a huge blush on his face.  
"What?" I asked him. He made a strange noise then fainted. "Great. Perfect. Just perfect."

**"That's one way to get a boyfriend."**

'Oh shut it.'

I was still carrying him bridal when I jumped down from roof and walked into the apartment building. I took me a while too get him up the stairs, but made it. I put him his bed and waited till he woke up. But before I settled in, i pressed my lips on his. Not too hard to wake him, but just enough to satisfy Halo.

**Shiloh: He's taking for ever to wake up**

**Envy: did you kill him?**

**Shiloh: Don't know**

**MS: *Pokes Ed with a stick* Well, he's not waking up. So maybe he is dead...YOU KILLED ED!**

**Shiloh: NO I DIDN'T! watch! *pulls out blue vile, opens and puts under Ed's nose***

**Ed: WAHHHH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?**

**Shiloh: You'll never know**

**Al: Well, at least he's up now.**

**Ed: I hate you!**

**Shiloh: *Starts to cry* You do?**

**Me-Love Inu: Nice going**

**Ed: wait! I take that back! I'm sorry!**

**Shiloh: *Sniff* you are?**

**Ed: Yea, I'm sorry.**

**Shiloh: *Hugs Ed* I forgive you**

**every one else: 0.0**


	11. Lab five

**MS: Enough of the mushy gushy stuff!**

**Me-Love Inu: Good grief**

**Envy: So, who do we have?**

**MS: What do you mean?**

**Envy: Ya know. Pairings.**

**MS: Oh. Well, lets see. Me-Love Inu is with Al, Ed is with Shiloh, and your all alone.**

**Me-Love Inu: Or is he? *devil look***

**MS: Shut up!**

**Me-Love Inu: Envy and MS sittin in a tree, c'mon guys.**

**Shiloh, Me-Love Inu, Ed and Al: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**MS: SHUT UP!**

**Everyone but MS: 0.0**

Chapter 11

Shiloh's POV

It was around 8:00 when Ed woke up.

"What happened?" He asked. I giggled.

"Oh, nothing. You just blushed and fainted in my arms."

"WHAT?!" He shrieked. But I was already out the bedroom door. "Wait! What did i do!?"

"C'mon! We need to get ready!" I was already strapping on my daggers.

Me and Ed where walking to the fifth laboratory.

"We're you serious?" He asked me.

"About what?"

"Ya know. Being half dragon and all that?"

**"How dumb is this kid?"** Halo asked.

'Shut up!'

"I thought my little display of jumping from roof to roof was enough." He blushed.

"I was just checking."

'His face has been turning red a lot lately.'

**"Does he have a fever?"**

'I'll check.'

"Do you have a fever?" I asked. I put my hand up to Ed's forehead. "You don't feel warm." He swatted my hand away.

"I'm fine." He said. Hurt crossed my face but I changed it to ignorance.

"Be that way then!" I said.

* * *

We were right on time. Mustang was there, with the side of his face bandaged. He glared at me, and I just glared back.

"We made an entrance for you two." Mustang pointed to an opening in the rubble.

As we walked over to it, I noticed some of the soldiers staring at me. And so did Ed. He wrapped his arms around me in a possessive way and stuck his tongue out at the soldiers. He had a look in his eyes that said 'mine'.

**"He's warming up to us!"** Halo squealed.

'I can see that.' I told her.

Ed practically dragged me over to the opening, and let me go. I grabbed the collar of Ed's jacket and pulled him down. A slight blush came to his face. It deepened when I pecked his cheek and took his hand and pulled him through the opening. With my good hearing, I could hear some of the soldiers grumbling about how "lucky Ed was to find such a hot girl". I smirked to myself. . But one one of the men, with a cigaret in his mouth, just stood there unamused. I just ignored him.

'I guess I win the bet.' I said.

**"What bet?"** Halo asked.

'You know. The one where bet to see if Ed thought i was pretty or not.'

**"I don't know what your talking about."**

'Sure Halo. Keep telling yourself that.'

* * *

It was really dark in the tunnel. My eyes automatically turned to their original way. Which was yellow cat-like eyes.

"Dammit, if you didn't break Mustang's jaw, we would have some sort of light." Ed said.

"Well what did you want me to do?" I snapped. "I was about to be kissed by some guy I just met in his what 20s? 30?" A look of guilt spread across his face.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Did I mention I get pretty bold in the dark?" I said. Before he could react, I ran up behind Ed and wrapped my arms around him. I rested my chin on his shoulder. If Ed turned his head to the right a few inches, his lips would meet mine.

From where I was, I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Your forgiven." I purred in his ear. He shivered. Just the reaction I was looking for.

**"Give him a little nudge in the right direction."** Halo said.

'Like what?' I asked.

**"I don't know. Lick his ear or something."**

'Why would I lick his ear?'

**"To turn him on! What do you think?"**

'If this goes bad, I'll never let you forget it'

**"Uh huh. Right."**

I did as I was told. I turned my head toward Ed's neck and licked his ear. He jumped out of my grasp and held his ear. "What did you do that for?" He asked in alarm.

"Felt like it." I said. Even in the darkness his blush was visible.

"That's not much of a reason."

"Whatever. Lets do something about the lights. Stay there for a sec."

"Fine. Just get back here soon." I looked around for some wood and found a good looking one. I let my claws out and cut it so it would be easier to hold. I then found some cloth and wrapped it around the top of the torch. I stuck it all together with my saliva. Gross I know, but it works.

* * *

Ed's POV

"I'm sorry." I said. What Shiloh did caught me completely off guard.

"Did I mention I get pretty bold in the dark?" She asked. I was about to turn around when I was suddenly caught in a tight hug. Her arms crossed over my chest, in a possessive manor. She rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Your forgiven." She purred in my ear. I shivered.

'Dammit!' I thought. There was just silence, then out of no where, Shiloh licked my ear! I jumped out of her hold. "What did you do that for?" I asked in alarm. Her silhouette was in front of me.

"Felt like it." She said.

"That's not much of a reason." I said.

"Whatever. Lets do something about the lights. Stay there for a sec."

"Fine. Just get back here soon." I heard her footsteps walk away from me. I was alone in the darkness.

**MS: *in corner* (gloomy)**

**Al: I think we over did it**

**Shiloh: Now she'll get rid of me for sure! **

**Envy: I doubt that**

**Ed: Wait... How does Shiloh know MS?**

**Shiloh: How does MS know you?**

**Al: oh, BURN!**

**Ed: you wanna start something?!**

**Shiloh: Bring it little man!**

**Ed: Whoareyoucallingsosmallyouwannacrushlikeanant?!**

**Shiloh: I, didnt.**

**Ed: Well you were thinking it!**

**Shiloh: No I wasn't!**

**MS: I feel better now...where's Me-Love Inu?**

**Al: I think she was so afraid that she ran off ahead into the next few chapters.**

**MS: No! I didn't write them yet!**

**Shiloh and Ed: *bickering***

**MS: *walks over* ladies, ladies. Your both beautiful so shut up and sit down.**


	12. Fire

**MS: Can somebody please make them get back together?**

**Al: I seriously doubt it.**

**Envy: You really have a good writing sense. **

**MS: You think so?!**

**Al: butt-kisser**

**Envy: mama's boy.**

**Al: Palm tree!**

**Envy: brother of a shrimp!**

**Al: Transvestite!**

**Envy: Brat!**

**MS: God, could you either bring Me-Love Inu back or kill me?**

Chapter 12

Shiloh's POV

After I was done making an expertly looking torch, I ran back to Ed.  
"Done." I said.  
"Doing what?"  
"Making something for us to see. That's what...or for you to see that is. You ready to see some fireworks?" I asked.  
"I guess."  
"Let me see your hand." I took Ed's left hand in mine. His hand felt warm. "Get ready." I said.  
"Ready." Ed said. He sounded nervous.  
"All right then." I turned, so I faced the wall. I stretched my arm out just a bit so my clothes didn't catch fire. Which actually happens a lot. I took a deep breath, held for three seconds, retracted my teeth, and a blue light filled the tunnel. And yes, my fire is the color blue. I watched my flames engulf the top of the torch.

I flicked my eyes over to look at Ed. He watched in awe, as he saw the girl he just made out with the other night, breath amazing blue fire. His eyes met mine. He was obviously shocked by the sudden change of my eyes. I stopped breathing fire, and let my teeth fall back into place. I stood there with the torch in my right hand, and Ed's in my left. My yellow eyes shone with the blue light, but Ed still didn't let go of my hand.

**"He trusts us. That's what we need."** Halo said.

'Of course we need him to trust us. He's our mate.'

**"Yea, I know. But still."**

'Can you shut up? I want to get this over with.'

**"Shutting up."**

I let go of Ed's hand. I could have sworn there was a look of disappointment, but it disappeared just as fast as it came.  
"Here." I said. I handed him the torch. He took it in his right hand.  
"Why give it to me?" He asked.  
"Cause. I trust you." I said. He blushed. "C'mon, we wasted too much time already." I said.

* * *

We wandered our way through the tunnel. I suddenly felt a slight tug on the back of my sweatshirt. I turned around to see Ed with his head down, and his hand pinching on my sweatshirt.  
"What is it Ed?" I asked.

"Can, can you hold my hand again?" He asked. I have to admit, I was shocked. I turned around and faced him. I took his left with my right. The torch glowed blue in his right hand.  
"That answer your question?"  
"Thanks..." He said.

**"Go on, do it!"** Halo screamed.

'Fine! I will! Just shut up!' I yelled. Halo went quiet.

"Ed?" I asked. Ed's head snapped up. His face was dusted a shade of pink.  
"Yes?" He asked. Now it was my turn to put my head down.  
"Uh, um."  
"Yeah, what is it Shiloh?" I couldn't lift my head. I couldn't just ask him. Suddenly, Ed let go of my hand, cupped my chin with his finger and lifted my head. I could tell a blush dusted my cheeks. "Tell me." Ed said.  
"Never mind." I said.

I went to turn around, but Ed caught my face with his left hand. He then quickly turned my head toward him, and kissed me. Full on the lips. Not like last time. This kiss was meant for me. It was sweet and made my legs feel like jelly. I felt like I transformed. When I transform I feel amazing, but not like this. No, it was better than amazing. It felt fantastic. We broke for air.  
"I will never get used to that." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I forgot to mention that you smell amazing. I will never get used to that smell, but I will miss it." He then started to laugh.  
"What?" I yelled.  
He was still laughing.  
"Shut up!" He just kept on laughing.  
"I'm sorry, really!" He said laughing.

"Edward!" I said annoyed.  
"I never knew dragons could blush!"  
"Wah, and whats that mean? Are you making fun of me?" I asked  
"Not at all." Ed walked over and hugged me with one arm. "Thanks for cheering me up." He said.  
"Your welcome."  
"Come on. Lets keep moving." He said.  
"Right." And we ran, with a sudden boost of energy.

**MS: Oh, where is Me-Love Inu when you need her?**

**Everyone else: *name calling***

**MS: *Whisper* I know, I'll call Winry! *phone noises***

**Winry: Hello, Rockbell Auto Mail, This is Winry.**

**MS: hi. You ya doing?**

**Winry: Uh what's all that ruckus in the background?**

**MS: THERE'S FREAKING BRAWL IN MY HOUSE!**

**Ed: Dragon!**

**Shiloh: Chibi!**

**Ed: whoareyoucallingsosmallheneedstobeseenunderamagnif ingglass?!**

**Shiloh: I DIDN'T SAY THAT!**

**Winry: Was, was that Ed?**

**MS: the one and only. Bring your wrench too! Oh great now Envy and Al are getting into a big fight now! HELP ME!**

**Winry: I'm coming! **


	13. Change and a palmtree

***Banging on the front door***

**MS: Took her long enough**

**Winry: *walks in* WHAT THE HELL!?**

**MS: I know**

**Winry: That's it!**

***clanging and screams of pain***

**MS: What a lovely sound **

***walks in***

**MS: Thanks Winry**

**Winry: No problem**

**MS: Let's tie them up and torture them when the come to.**

**Winry: Sure!**

**MS: But lets spare Shiloh...I need her for the fanfiction**

**Winry: okay...this is gonna be fun!**

Chapter 13

Ed's POV

I prayed that Shiloh didn't notice this while we were running. I was blushing, and blushing hard.

'I can't believe I did that!' I thought. I felt a punch in my shoulder.

"Hey snap out of it." Shiloh said. I looked over at her.

"What is it?" I asked. She pointed in front of her. There was a light.

"I smell trouble." She said. I was getting a bad feeling too. As we ran into the light, we were met by a huge transmutation circle. We were in a very large room with a high ceiling. "What the hell happened in here?" she asked.

"Dunno." I said.

* * *

We wandered around till I heard that awful voice.

"Whatcha doing pipsqueak?" Shiloh had a strange look on her face.

"Where are you Envy?!" I called into the ceiling. I transmuted my right arm into a blade. Shiloh saw this and pulled out a large dagger. Envy jumped out of the darkness of the ceiling and landed in front of Shiloh. Envy looked over his shoulder at me.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend pipsqueak." He said. Shiloh took the opening and moved so fast I couldn't see what she did, but Envy looked shocked. I looked at the dagger in her right hand. It was covered with blood. Envy's blood by the looks of it. Envy's body slid in half.

"Don't you think you went overboard?" I asked.

"No, I don't. Besides, it's over." She said.

"No it's not." I said cautiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I was about to answer when Envy's body started to glow and the red lights of alchemy engulfed him. Shiloh jumped next to me. "What the?" She said. Envy slowly stood up, and turned around.

"Who is this guy?" Shiloh whispered.

"He's a homunculus." I whispered back.

"Homunculus huh?"

Envy's face curled up into a sneer.

"Well what do we have here." Envy said mockingly. Shiloh took in what just happened. She looked Envy up and down. Then she did the unthinkable. She started to smile. Before I knew it, she was laughing. "What are you laughing at?!" Envy shrieked.

"He looks like a palm tree!" She said through her giggling.

"What did you just say?!" Envy yelled. Shiloh just kept on laughing.

"A damn palm tree! Someone send him back to the friggen' Jamaican Islands!" Envy lunged at her.

"I'll kill you!" Shiloh smoothly dodged. "At least my hair isn't stark white! Why is it like that anyway?!"

"Why do you look like a girl?!" Shiloh snapped back. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"She's right ya know!" I called.

"Shut it!" Envy shrieked. Envy changed direction and came at me. I tried to block but Envy kicked me in the jaw. That one blow gave Envy a bunch of openings. All off a sudden, I heard Envy shriek in pain. My eyes where shut when I heard him shout,

"What the hell?!" I opened my eyes to see Envy holding his side coughing up blood. The red alchemic light lit his side. I looked over to see a cloud of dust. As it cleared, I saw Shiloh's face, then her chest, then her waist, then her tail and claws- wait, what?! Shiloh had a long, skinny dark grey tail swishing back and forth with two gold rings around it. Her finger nails grew 120 cm (four feet) long claws. Smoke was billowing out of her opened mouth. Her dagger was lodged in Envy's forehead, with one hand on her hip.

**Al: What happened? The last thing I saw was Winry with her wrench.**

**Envy: That girl has a good arm**

**Ed: No kidding...Hey! I can't move!**

**Al and Envy: us either!**

**Al: Are we...blind folded?**

**Envy: why would we be blind folded?**

**Ed: torture?**

**Al: what did we do?**

**MS: oh lots of things. *whip crack***

**Envy: Owwww!**

**MS: that is for wrecking my house!**

* * *

**MS: I'm gonna stop there...it gets a little violent. Where is Me-Love Inu? Sesshomaru: I don't know. MS: How the fuck did you get in here?! Winry, get rid of him! Sessh: no need. This Sesshomaru wants nothing to do with you. MS: then why are you here? Sesshomaru: *blush* no reason! *leaves*. MS: Well...we found out today that Sesshomaru has a different expression than pissed. Winry: HAHAHAHAHA!**


	14. Her transformation

**Ed, Al, Envy: *k.o***

**MS: That was fun!**

**Shiloh: Your crazy**

**MS: I know**

**Winry: At least they got what was coming to them**

**Shiloh: No kidding...MS!**

**MS: huh?**

**Shiloh: I will pay you 50 bucks to kiss Ed!**

**Winry: Oooo!**

**MS: why don't you kiss him?**

**Shiloh: never mind then**

**Winry: MS**

**MS: what now?**

**Winry: I dare you to kiss Envy!**

**Shiloh: 0.0**

**MS: T_T Really?**

Chapter 14

Shiloh's POV

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

**'Whats wrong with me?' I asked Halo.**

**"So your feeling it huh? I'm getting a bad feeling."**

**'Me too.'**

I looked over at Ed who had a slight blush on his face. I punched his arm. Ed dropped the torch, but it didn't matter.

"Hey, snap out of it!" I said. He looked over at me.

"What is it?" He asked. I pointed toward the light in front of me.

"I smell trouble." As we kept running, we were greeted by a transmutation circle. *of course I know what that is! I. Not an idiot!*

We were in a very large room with a high ceiling. "What the hell happened in here?" I asked.

"Dunno." He replied.

We wandered around till I heard a scratchy voice. Like a smokers voice.

"Whatcha doing pipsqueak?" My face curled in confusion.

"Where are you Envy?!" Ed shrieked into the ceiling. Ed transmuted his right arm into a blade. I guessed that was my queue. I grabbed one of my large daggers. A strange guy jumped out of the darkness of the ceiling and landed in front of Me. The guy looked over his shoulder at Ed.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend pipsqueak." He said. I took the opening and moved so fast I bet Ed couldn't see what I did. The guy looked shocked. Ed looked at the dagger in my right hand. They were covered with blood. The guy's blood. The guy's body slid in half.

"Don't you think you went overboard?" Ed asked.

**"Are you kidding me?!" Halo shrieked.**

**'Shut it!'**

"No, I don't. Besides, it's over." I said.

"No it's not." Ed said cautiously.

**"What does he mean?" Halo asked.**

"What do you mean?" I asked. Ed was about to answer when the guy's body started to glow and the red lights of alchemy engulfed him. I jumped next to Ed. "What the?" I said. The guy slowly stood up, and turned around. "Who is this guy?" I whispered.

"He's a homunculus." Ed whispered back.

"Homunculus huh?"

**"Didn't we kill one a few years ago?"**

**'I think so.'**

The guy's face curled up into a sneer.

"Well what do we have here." He said mockingly. I was taking in what just happened. I looked Envy up and down. Then I couldn't help myself. I started to smile. Before I knew it, I was laughing. "What are you laughing at?!" The guy shrieked.

**"He looks like a freaking palm tree!" Halo laughed.**

"He looks like a palm tree!" I said through my giggling.

"What did you just say?!" The guy yelled. I just kept on laughing.

"A damn palm tree! Someone send him back to the friggen' Jamaican Islands!" The guy lunged at me.

"I'll kill you!" I smoothly dodged. "At least my hair isn't stark white! Why is it like that anyway?!" I snapped.

"Why do you look like a girl?!" I snapped back. Now it was Ed's turn to laugh.

"She's right ya know!" He called.

"Shut it!" The guy shrieked. He changed direction and came at him. Ed tried to block but the guy kicked him in the jaw. That one blow gave the guy a bunch of openings. I couldn't stop her. Halo made my grey tail and claws out. I whacked my tail against the guys side and slashed his shoulder. I then threw my dagger at the guys forehead. Ed's eyes where shut when I heard the guy shout,

"What the hell?!"

Ed opened his eyes to see the guy holding his side coughing up blood. The red alchemic light lit his side. Ed looked over to see a cloud of dust. As it cleared, I saw the shock on Ed's face.

**'You made me transform?!' I shrieked at Halo.**

**"Not all the way."**

**'I am so gonna kill you one day!' **

* * *

**Winry, Shiloh: kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!**

**MS: NO!**

**Winry: I dared you, so ha!**

**MS: Fine! *walks over to Envy and leans in***

**Shiloh: closer, closer,**

**Envy: *eyes open***

**MS, Envy: AHHHHHHH!**

**Due to technical difficulties, the chats will be canceled until further notice. Have a nice day!**


	15. The dragon arises

Chapter 15

Ed's POV

I was completely shocked. I knew that Shiloh was part dragon but I mean, wow. Her grey tail swished back with the two gold rings moving in unison. She twitched her fingers making her claws stretch. She had a pissed look on her face. She suddenly turned and looked at me, her gold eyes partially glowing. Her expression softened when she saw me, plus the glow faded till it was gone. She walked over to me and knelt down.

"You okay?" She asked. Her voice seemed deeper than normal.

"As I'll ever be." I replied.

"Help me would ya?"

"Help with what?" I asked. She moved and sat down in front of me and lifted the back of her sweatshirt. My face started to feel warm. I looked over at Envy who had a slight blush. I looked back at Shiloh's back. She had a medical wrap around her.

"Use your blade to cut it off." She ordered.

"Right." I said. I lifted the first bend of the wrap and sliced it. I continued with that for some time. All the while I was wondering why Envy wasn't attacking. I sneaked a glance at him. He looked like he was curious. As the last bend fell, I was shocked. Four long straight slashes went up and down her back.

"Pull the wraps off." Shiloh said. It felt weird doing this, but I slipped my hands into her sweatshirt, beneath her shoulders and pulled down. The wraps came to her stomach and I pulled them away.

I looked at Envy again. He looked beet red. Shiloh put down her sweatshirt and stood up. She turned to the side and faced Envy. My face felt like it was on fire. I always thought she was flat chested for some reason. But man, she was busty! I guess the wrap made her look that way. The pissed look returned.

"I'm very upset that my inner dragon forced me to transform. I wouldn't need to for scum like you." She said, loud enough for Envy to hear. Man was she scary.

'Inner dragon, what is that?' I thought.

"Ha! I can smell your fear from here!" She called.

"I am not scared!" Envy yelled at her. "I am Envy the Homunculus! I can not be scared by the likes of you!"

"Bullshit!" She yelled back.

"What do you mean?!" Envy shouted. Shiloh walked away from me a good few meters.

"I'll show you my true form if you show me yours!" She yelled.

"Be my guest!" Envy walked over so he was in front of her. Envy transformed, and there was a huge light of alchemy. Envy stood in his true form. "Well? What do you think?!" Envy called down to her.

"Your a bit quicker than me that I'll admit!" She shouted up to him. "My turn!" She shouted. But it sounded like a roar. Her skin started to turn grey and her hair started to turn a blue, black color. Wings, you heard me, giant grey wings sprouted from her back. I watched in awe as her body grew in size, and in length. A gust of of dirt, dust and wind knocked me backwards. The dust settled, and I dusted myself off. I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked up and was shocked. I was looking up at a giant grey dragon with giant wings and very long claws. Horns grew from the head and moved backwards. Smoke was billowing out of the dragons mouth. Envy looked like a small dog compared to the dragon.

"Well?!" It roared. It sounded like Shiloh.

'It couldn't be.' I looked down at the dragons feet. Shiloh's clothes were ripped to shreds.

"What do you think of my true form now?!" She roared.

"What are you?!" Envy shouted in his true form.

"I'm half dragon! And I can kill you where you stand!" Envy backed away from Shiloh slowly. "What's the matter?! You scared?!" She shouted. Shiloh jumped at Envy. She clawed and scratched at him. Envy went to go around her, but Shiloh lifted her head and shot blue fire at him. My eyes probably were like saucers. I then heard a snap. Fire appeared on Envy. He shrieked in agony. One word came to my mind. I gritted my teeth.

'Mustang.'


	16. Mustangs's interference

Chapter 16

Roy's POV

I was starting to get impatient.

"What is taking them so long?" I asked Riza.

"I'm not sure." Suddenly, there was a sound that sounded like an explosion. The ground shook beneath my feet.

"What was that?!" I heard Riza shout.

"Come on lieutenant!" I yelled. "Troops! Stay here till I come back!"

"Sir!" They replied. Me and Riza ran down the opening. There where more bangs and screams. As we got further, we heard a shout.

"What's the matter?! You scared?!" Something shouted. Roared more likely.

'Shiloh?' I thought.

"That sounded like," Riza said.

"Yea, that girl that was with Fullmetal." There where screams and hollers. We ran into a room...and what was going on scared the living day lights out of me.

Ed was pretty beat up. He was standing up, but leaning against the wall for support. He looked as if he saw his brother slaughtered right in front of him! I turned my gaze towards the fight. Envy the homunculus was in his true form. He was fighting a grey dragon, wait, what?! A giant grey dragon? Where was Shiloh? I looked all over, only to see her clothes on the ground, and in pieces. I snapped my fingers and burned Envy. He shrieked in pain.

The dragon stopped and turned its massive head to look at me with yellow cat like eyes. The dragon put its head in front of me and sniffed. It narrowed its gaze, like it wanted to eat me. Thank god it didn't. The dragon turned back to Envy and growled at him. Envy was back in the form I hated. The one that made him look human.

"Your nuts!" He yelled at it. The dragon took Envy in its mouth and flung him into the wall. The red light came and brought Envy back to life. Envy ran into the darkness. I snapped, but missed because the dragon roared and shook the room.

"Dammit! Would you stop roaring?!" I yelled. The dragon looked at me. It's pupils turned into slits and came at me. I was about to snap when it bit the back of my jacket. It lifted me off the ground, and dropped me fright in front of Ed. I looked up. Ed was actually shaking. I wasn't, but I was on the inside. I was terrified of the dragon! Ed was staring at it with pure terror.

"Ed? Where's Shiloh?" Riza asked. Ed lifted a shaky finger and pointed at the dragon. I slowly looked in his direction.

"That's Shiloh?" I asked. The dragon growled. It looked over at the pile of ripped clothes and walked over to it. It moved all of it into a pile. It then motioned for Riza to come over to her. Riza was hesitant, but reluctantly went over to the dragon.

"Uh, what is it?" She asked. The dragon took a huge claw and shoved all of the clothing in Riza's direction. Soon, all of it was at her feet. "Do you, want me to pick all of this stuff up?" The dragon nodded. Riza knelt down a picked up the shredded clothing. Once that was done, the dragon turned its direction to me and Ed. The dragon slowly moved toward us. It put its head in front of Ed's face and made a purring sound mixed with a rumble. It seemed to calm Ed down, just a little. Ed reached out a hand and touched the dragon's snout. It didn't move away from Ed. Instead, it leaned in and sniffed Ed's hair. He smiled a little.

"Can someone fill me in on what is going on?" Riza walked over and asked.

"And where is Shiloh?" I asked.

"The dragon is Shiloh." Ed replied. I couldn't believe it. This huge dragon was Shiloh?

"No way!" Me, Ed, Riza and the dra- I mean Shiloh looked over at the opening. Havoc and Hughes were standing there. The drag- danget! Shiloh backed away from us and slowly went in front of them. Hughes ran over to Shiloh and inspected every part of her body. But when he got too close, she snapped at him. Shiloh walked away from Hughes and back to us. Shiloh opened her mouth and retracted her teeth. She then moved in and took Ed in her mouth!

Shiloh set him back down far away from us. Me and the others went to go over there but Shiloh shot a fire ball at our feet. She laid down so we couldn't see Ed. She then started to mumble something that I couldn't hear.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Dumb chapter...I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! There i said it. I want more reviews. Reviews make me feel better. Pretty please? Also, I hope that my mom's interview goes well..I'll let you know in the next chapter.**


	17. Going back

Chapter 17

Shiloh's POV

I laid down next to Ed.  
"I'm sorry for scaring you." I mumbled.  
"You didn't scare me, I was just surprised. That's all." He said.  
"Oh, okay. Do you hurt anywhere?" I asked.  
"The pain's gone down, but not all the way." I smiled a little.  
"Good. Can you ask Mustang to go get a big blanket?" I asked. Ed looked confused.  
"What for?"  
"The stuff in Riza's arms are what are left of my clothes." I said. Ed blushed beet red.  
"So your..." He trailed off.  
"Yea." I giggled. I watched as Ed slowly stood up and walk over to mustang and the others. I wanted to break out into tears from laughing. Mustang and the two other men's faces looked like tomatoes!

**"Mustangs face! Hahaha!"**

'I know! He looks like he walked on Riza changing!'

**"No kidding! This is defiantly gonna be some sweet revenge!"**

The man who had a cigaret ran into the opening. He arrived later with a very large blanket. Mustang talked to him and the guy gave Ed the big blanket. Ed ran over to me and draped the blanket over me. I helped him so the top of the blanket was around my shoulders.

'Time to turn back.'

**"Aww, why?"**

'I am not going back to the surface like this!'

**"Fine!"**

My body started to get smaller and smaller. I watched as my claws turned back into hands and my skin turned back to its original color. I felt my tail and wings disappear. And my now white hair fell at the sides of my face. Once I was back in my human body, I clutched the blanket over my chest. I slowly turned away from prying eyes and stood up. I then pulled the blanket across my legs with my other hand.  
The only thing visible was my head, neck, hands, and my bare feet. I turned around and faced Ed.  
"Uh," he said.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Your eyes." I realized my eyes were in their original state. I changed them back to blue.  
"Thanks."

**"Well, what now?"** Halo asked.

'Im not sure.'

"Let's get back up to the surface. Riza. I want you and Hughes to try and find more of Shiloh's things. Havoc. I want you and Ed to get Shiloh back to the surface. I'm going to look around a little." Mustang ordered.  
"Sir!" They said.

'Hughes and Havoc huh?'

**"Last names?"**

'I think.'

As I came up to the opening, I realized that this Havoc guy kept on staring at me. Halo let my tail out and I slapped him with it. Every one looked over at us. Me and Ed started to crack up.  
"Did you have to slap me? And with your tail too!" Havoc complained.  
"Yes she did!" Ed said. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me through the opening. I don't know how long we were to the surface when my left leg gave out on me.  
"Gah!" I gasped. I collapsed to my knees.  
"Shiloh! What's wrong?!" Ed asked in panic.  
"My leg! I think it's broken or something."  
"Here." Ed scooped me up bridle style.  
"Wha-! What are you doing?!"  
"Your leg gave out on you. You can't walk so let me help."  
"Fine." I huffed. Ed picked up the blanket and wrapped me in it. I locked my arms around his neck.  
"C'mon." He said. As we kept moving, I coughed.  
"Ugh!" I coughed up blood.  
"Shiloh!" Ed exclaimed. I smiled up at him.  
"I guess *cough* I got more beat up then I thought."  
"Just try to stay conscious for a little longer." Ed panicked.  
"Quit panicking. I'm *cough* fine."  
"Your coughing up blood! You are not fine!" I rested my head against him, and closed my eyes.  
"Thanks for worrying. It's nice to have someone care about me for once." I felt my head tilt back, and my eyes slowly close. The last thing I heard was Ed and Halo yelling at me to stay awake.

* * *

**Ooo! Suspense! Mom said she has to wait for the results to come in. In other words, she doesn't know if she has a job yet. Keep your fingers crossed, and pray she gets this job! That's an order! Now drop and give me twenty! Haha, just joking. But seriously. Keep your fingers crossed!**


	18. In the hospital

**MS: I hate you!**

**Winry: What did I do?**

**MS: Why did you make me do that?!**

**Winry: I thought it might be good for you.**

**Envy: So that's what you though?**

**MS: I thought I knocked you out.**

**Envy: Don't ask.**

**MS: not planning to. **

Chapter 18

Shiloh's POV

The last thing I remember was seeing the panic in Ed's eyes. It wrenches my heart to have him see me so weak. When I woke up, I saw that I was in a hospital bed.

**"So your finally up."** Halo said.

'Yeah, what of it?' I snapped back. 'Just leave me alone for a awhile. I need to think.'

**"Talk to you later then."**

I looked to my right and looked out a window. I was probably high up, considering how high it seemed. I looked over to my left and saw something awful. Ed was sitting in a chair next to my bed. His head was bent over with his legs open. Ed's hands were clasped together in front of him. His hair was in disarray, and wasn't in a braid. He looked absolutely pitiful.

"Don't look so pitiful for my sake." I said. His head snapped up. He had circles under his eyes, and his lips were cracked. He looked really pale, and fragile... I didn't like it. Ed shot out of his chair and wrapped me in a hug. It took me awhile to figure out what was going on. I slowly lifted my hands and put them around his back.

"I was so worried." He whispered. My eyes widened.

He was, worried about me? I thought. Ed released me and held me at arms length.

_He looks...mad? Why is he mad? Did I do something?_

"Uh, Ed?" I said. His right arm was gripping my left a little too tight. "Your hurting me." I whispered. His expression softened and he let go.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't apologize. It was my fault I got beat up anyway."

"But I wasn't able to protect you." He snapped back. I was in shock.

"You think you can protect a 10 ton flying dragon? I think not." That put a smile on his face. He looked so miserable. "How long have you been sitting in that chair?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, a day or two."

"A day?!" I shouted. My side started to hurt.

"Take it easy." He tried to calm me down.

"Did you even sleep?" I asked.

"No."

"Eat or drink?"

"No."

"What the heck man?! I'm fine!" I said. He smiled faintly. I outstretched my arms to him. He looked confused. "C'mere." I said. As he came closer, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. I turned him around so he was on his back. "Now put your feet on the bed." He did as he was told. I then put my arms around him and held him close to me. His head was on my shoulder, and his arms were at his sides. He had his legs next to mine.

"Now what?" He asked, obviously embarrassed.

"Sleep." I said. Ed looked up at me.

"But I don't need sl-" I cut him off. I put my lips against his and kissed him. My eyes were half lidded. I saw the blush and shock on his face. I then let go. There was a small smile on my lips.

"You talk to much." He didn't respond. He just kept on looking at me. "You need your sleep Ed. Go ahead." All he did was squirm a little, but he then stopped moving. A few minutes later, Ed's breathing became even.

_I need my sleep too._ I thought. I slowly drifted off to sleep, listening Ed's faint heartbeat.

**~every one left except for MS and Envy~**

**MS: I hate my life. Just shoot me in the head will ya?**

**Envy: why would I do that?**

**MS: to put an end to my misery.**

**Envy: Misery huh?**

**MS: put a sock in it.**

**Envy: well I...never mind.**

**MS: what?**

**Envy: it's nothing.**

***MS tackles Envy, pinning him on his back***

**MS: Out with it!**

**Envy: Never mind!**

**MS: tell me!**

***Me-Love Inu walks in***

**Me-Love Inu: I know I ran but...what the?!**

**Envy: This is NOT what it looked like.**

**MS: Oh crap.**

**~a few moments later~**

**Me-Love Inu: Ahhhh! Envy and MS are doing the thing! Ahhhhh!**

**Envy and MS: 0.0**


	19. Envy appears

**Me-Love Inu: how could you do such a thing?!**

**MS: NOTHING HAPPENED!**

**Envy: you sure about that? *evil grin***

**MS: Shut your homunculus trap!**

**Envy: *cowers in corner***

Chapter 19

Shiloh's POV

When I woke up, Ed was gone.

'I was enjoying that!'

**"I think he went to go report something to mustang."**

'You mean the jerk-face?'

**"That's the one!"**

I let out a sigh. I then heard the door open. A soldier with blond hair appeared at the foot of my bed. I searched his eyes

Is that hate? I asked myself. Then a scent came to my nose, and I realized who's it was. Envy.

"Your being moved." He said blankly.

"Why should I go with you?"

"Because. Mustang wanted you moved to another location."

'Is he an idiot or something?'

**"That's what it looks like."**

"Fine." I said.

"Come with me." I pulled my feet out from under the covers, and touched the ground. I pulled back a second before letting my feet settle. I slowly stood up and turned to look at Envy. I sighed. "What is it?" He demanded.

"You are so not good at this."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't fool me Envy." The face he wore streaked with shock.

"How did-" I tapped my nose.

"Your scent is almost impossible to ignore." He changed back into his palm-tree(hehehe) like state.

"So you sniffed me out huh?" He took a fighting stance.

"Just go." I said. He looked, again, shocked.

"What?"

"Go." He looked like he just got slapped. I walked to him but he just backed up. "Didn't you hear me? I said leave. Before I call an officer." I stated. An idea popped into my head. I ran up to Envy and wrapped my arms around his waist.

**"What are you doing?!"** Halo shouted.

'A little pay back...should I read his memories?'

**"I want to find out too, but you know how the memory reading works."**

'I know. Trust me, I'm not happy about this either. But I wanna know!'

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Envy yelled. I put a hand over his mouth.

"Stop yelling." I hissed. "Do you want an officer to hear you?" He just looked dazed with a slight blush. _Wait, what?! He's blushing?!_

'Homunculi aren't supposed to blush!'

**"Apparently, this one can."**

'Shut it!'

Envy's body stiffened as I pulled him closer to me.

"Let go of me!" He half yelled.

"Shut up!" I hissed again. I looked into his purple, cat like eyes. The hate in his eyes started to fade. I changed my eyes to their normal state. Golden and cat like.

"What in the-?!" I cut him off. I put my lips against his and started the spell.

**MS: I'll kill you!**

**Me-Love Inu: What did I do?!**

**Mustang: What's going on in here?!**

**MS: WHAT IS GOING ON!?**

**Ed and Shiloh: who's screaming?!**

**Al: just about everyone in the room**

**MS: I'm outta here! Shiloh's in charge!**

**Al: where are you going?**

**MS: to find Vinny**

**everyone: 0.0**

**MS: what?**

* * *

**DONT HATE ME! I know it's ShilohXEnvy, but it gets better!**


	20. Memories

**MS: I'm going now**

**Everyone else: bye!**

**~hours later~**

**MS: Where the heck is he? VINNY!**

**Vinny: At your service**

**MS: cut the act. Your coming with me.**

**Vinny: what did I do?!**

**MS: let's just go**

***grabs arm and pulls Vinny***

**Vinny: hey!**

**MS: Shut up!**

Chapter 20

Envy's POV

_This girl…why is she kissing me!? She knows I'm a homunculus, yet here we are, in a hospital room, and her kissing me. What could get worse?_ A rumble escaped the girl.

**"My name is Shiloh."** Somebody spoke to me in my head. My eyes where wide open as I looked at the girl's face. I tried to squirm free, but I couldn't move. It was as if my body was frozen. **"Don't even try to break free. If you do, your souls will be broken."** The voice said. I panicked,

_What should I do?_ I asked myself.

**"Quit squirming and let me focus."** The voice said.

_Wait, are you reading my thoughts!? _I mentally shouted.

**"Just shut up."** The voice hissed. Then, a lot of my memories came and flooded my vision. I closed my eyes just to see the nasty bitch, Dante.

_Wait, what are you doing!?_ I shouted.

**"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"** All my memories came rushing in and out of my minds. I kept my eyes shut, for some of my memories where very painful. My body was also in pain. I kept my eyes shut tight, trying to block out the hurt.

**~While later~**

Suddenly, the pain subsided. I opened my eyes to see the brat's arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I still wasn't able to move and her lips where still on mine. I slowly looked down at the girl's eyes. There were tears in them.

_Why…why is she crying?_ _She said her name was Shiloh right? _ I was starting to feel my body being able to move. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her to arm's length. "What was that for!?" I snapped. Her eyes were still filled with tears.

"To read your memories…did that really happen?" she asked.

"What did what happen?"

"A Ms. Dante beat you?" she asked. I let go of her, and she put her head down not to look at me. When she looked back up, her face had tear lines running down her face. She wanted and answer and she wanted it now.

"It was just a distant memory."

"But it's still happening, isn't it?"

"No it's not."

"She slapped you this morning."

"That's enough."

"Even other homunculi don't like you." She reached out a hand and touched my face. I moved away from her. "Envy…" she whispered. She didn't get to finish her sentence. I left her standing by the window as I ran out the door.

**Vinny: Where are we going?**

**MS: Back to my house. The others are there.**

**Vinny: Who are the others.**

**MS: Well, your other dimensional twin is there.**

**Vinny: Huh? I don't speak rap dude.**

**MS: I hate your face.**


	21. Blah blah blah!

Chapter 21

Shiloh's POV

I watched as Envy ran out of the room. My eyes changed back to blue and normal. I looked out the window and into setting sun. I then heard the door slowly open. I turned around to see Ed. I gave him a small smile. He looked a bit better.

'At least he got some sleep.'

**"He said your name while he was sleeping."** Halo declared.

'What?!'

Ed ran up to me and pulled me into an embrace and hugged me. I hugged him right back. I looked up into Ed's golden eyes.

"You look like you finally got some sleep."

"Yea, I guess so." Ed said sheepishly.

**"Kiss him!"**

'Why should I?'

**"We need to keep this relationship going!"**

'Fine.'

I leaned up and kissed Ed. He pulled me closer to him, and took in my smell. He started to push me backwards toward towards the bed!

_What is he...?_ I thought. I fell backwards, and grabbed onto Ed. I purposely pulled him down with me. Our lips clashed together again. Ed was putting all his weight down onto me. Our tongues fought for dominance. Ed kept his arms tight around me as he pulled away for air. I looked up at him. His eyes where soft and caring.

**"I think he loves you!"** Halo squealed.

'No dip!'

I gave Ed a grin.

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"This." I said. I grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down into another kiss. His kiss was a drug that I doubt I could ever escape. It was poison, a sweet, sweet, poison that I was addicted to. I suddenly felt myself go limp.

'What's happening Halo?!'

**"Your body is too weak to keep this up!"** Halo shouted.

'No,'

I slowly moved my arms and placed my hands on Ed's shoulders. I then pushed Ed upwards.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"My body, it can't keep this up." I heaved. My breathing soon became ragged. Ed immediately got off of me. He then helped me back up into the bed. "Thanks." I said with a smile. "I guess I need to recover more."

"You got that right." Ed replied. We talked and talked. There where so many things I didn't know about Ed, but I wanted to find out.

* * *

**FLUFFIE! Who doesn't love fluff? I mean honestly! And I stopping the chats. I ran out of ideas. But this might help...Vinny meets Shiloh, MS gets the beer, everyone gets drunk, then a medior crashes and destroyes the house. I don't know if somebody dies, but Sesshomaru saved MS and Me-Love Inu...what happened? I don't know yet.**

**3 MS (love MS)**

**Me want reviews...and recommend me to other authors.**


	22. Author's note

Shiloh was released from the hospital and was told to move in with Ed! All of her things where moved in and she sleeps in Al's bed...because he can't, obviously. So what happens this time?

Ed and Shiloh have been on many different cases together and their love for each other grew. But they never admit it. Now three years flew by, and Shiloh's 18th birthday is coming up. What is Ed gonna do for her?

But all the fun disappears when Shiloh is kidnapped! But that's in Ed and the dragon girl 2...the epilogue is next.


	23. Ed and the dragon girl 2 epilogue

Ed and the dragon girl 2 epilouge

December 24th Ed would never forget that day, for that was the day he found Shiloh again.

It had been 3 years since Shiloh had been kidnapped by the blood dragon clan. Ed has been a wreck, and he deeply missed Shiloh. He spent most of his time at the bar, trying to drown out his troubles. But it never worked. One winter day, Ed was in Mustang's office. And the phone suddenly rang, waiting for someone to answer.

Ed POV

The phone rang and I shoved Mustang out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Hello?" I asked urgently.

"Is this Mustang?" The voice of a man and it sounded deadly.

"This is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Oooo! Even better!" The man squealed. "You might wanna step up your a-game kid."

"Who is this?!" I snapped.

"Oh, scary man."the man mocked. "Your girlfriends gonna die if ya don't hurry."

"Where is Shiloh?!" I shouted.

"You want 'er? Come and get 'er. I'll be waiting in Dublith" And the line went dead. I slammed the phone onto the receiver. I stomped over to the door.

"Where do you think your going, fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"Dublith." I then stormed out the door.


End file.
